Dawn
by Icarus the Foxkidd
Summary: This is the Backstory for my OC Puk from "Fun with Con and Lon". A little gift to all who enjoyed said story and asked for it. I would love to see who are able to figure out who are who into the story. Enjoy!


**Dawn**

 **Hello my friends and fans, for all that wanted it this will be the back story for Puk. It will go into not only Puk's history but the history of several other deities in the process. Try and figure out who they are as you read, I imagine it will be a lot of fun for you.**

 **And as always, please. Read, Review and Enjoy**

It all started with a bang... at least I think it was a bang... You'll have to forgive me, it has been several billion centuries sense then and my consciousness was no where near as developed as it is now.

Anyway it was a couple billion years before anything of any real interest happened, for the longest time it was nothing but cold darkness with only the occasional star being born to bring the light. A loud bang was heard as light suddenly flooded my... vision...? That's not the right word but I can't really better explain having the ability to see when I hadn't a form.

Back to the subject at hand... The light was sudden and blinding, way too blinding. I didn't like it and for the first time ever I felt the ability to move, and move I did. As it turns out while my consciousness has always been by body was born of this new and bright light, a new star, and I was not alone. Many new beings emerged from the blinding ball of plasma and raw energy, some as small as I and many others so much larger.

For many years we drifted alone in the emptiness, lost and in my case bored, but that all changed when the largest of the... we'll call them the Star-born for the time being, it's less complicated like that trust me. And she was the largest, almost a third as large as the star from whom we were born with thousands of arms but no real body, the only other feature that could be seen was a single shining green eye.

I watch her as she reached out with one of her many hands and began to grab stardust, comets and anything else she could reach and surround herself in it. 'How interesting.' I remember thinking as I watch and occasionally guide stardust towards her. From the corner of one of my many eyes I could see many others, smaller than her, following her lead but not actually covering themselves.

In the span of what was only a few centuries nine balls of dust were formed... well eight and a gas ball don't ask, and began to circle the birth star. The ones who made them proved to only be doing it for sport, trying to prove who was the superior. In my eyes none were as grand as the first, not that any of though morons would admit it now. I swear most "Gods" are nothing but petty egotists.

With their energy spent, and their bodies drastically diminished, they all found themselves on the first, myself included. It was a barrier rock but it was warm, like many others I found myself relaxing on a craggy edge and took a nap.

How strange it is how much a small nine billion year long nap can change an area, and yes I am aware of the fact that I'm using a measurement of time that had no way of being used at the time but I'm trying to make it easier to understand. Before me stood a great land filled with a lush grassland, a lake off to the side and under my feet was now a mountain. 'Odd' I thought at the time before smiling and walking down, 'but not boring...'

During my meandering I stumbled across something new, an being. I knew it wasn't one of the star born at first glance, there was no power radiating off them and they seemed to simple to be of anything intelligent. It was large, slightly larger than myself but still far smaller than many others, it was covered in fur with a long nose and tusks... and loud, very loud. I was tempted to lash out at it but before I could it began to charge forward, towards another being.

This one drew my attention. Unlike the furry thing charging this one was nice looking, was intelligent to a certain degree, at the very least it was smart enough to throw rocks at the beast rather than attempt to fight it with it's bare hands. It was my curiosity that drew me closer, no longer allowing myself to be seen, something that I just realized I could do... weird.

The beast looked ready to strike down the smaller being when I decided to intervene, willing a small tree root to trip the beast and dropping it on it's neck to break it. Though I felt terrible ending the life of the thing I had been fun causing that little bit of trouble, plus the being seemed elated that the beast was dead. It called out and much to my surprise several others of its kind suddenly surrounded the beast and began dragging it off.

It was after this that I found myself fascinated with these things, these humans. I don't remember which of the star-born first started calling them that but the name stuck. Over the course of a few thousand years I found that I was not the only one to find an interest, many of the others had also began following the humans around.

I began to notice that some of the star-born would whisper into the ears of the humans. The first time I realized this was when I was watching a new mother try and calm down a screaming baby. I saw a star-born, a being that looked to be made of light with ten snow white wings with bright blue eyes on them and a mouth where a stomach would be on a human, float down and began to say something that I couldn't heat into her ear. Soon the mother began to rock the baby and began to make her own noise, a soft tune that soothed the young one until it finally fell asleep.

It was only a few years later that I saw another star-born interacting with a human, a ram headed thing with lion's paws and a snake for a tail. The human was looking at a rock, an annoyed look on his face as he whispered into his ear. The human suddenly looked angry as he slammed the rock down onto another and broke it, cutting himself as he did. After another rage fit the human realized the rock now had a sharp edge... sharp enough to cut him and maybe others. It was only a short while later that the human first tried his new object, the spear, on it's prey. The poor saber tiger just didn't know what hit them.

Years passed before anything new happened, and has luck would have it it was me that set things into motion. Go figure.

It happened on a day that was like any other, I found myself sitting and watching as a civilization was attempting to start, the nomadic tribes just starting to form together. I had long sense realized my infatuation with humans but I knew that I could never directly interact with them, all my previous attempts resulting in terror in their eyes.

As they passed a small pond I looked at my reflection and found myself sighing as I wished I looked a bit more human, at the very least less eyes. Almost the moment that I did I found one of my eyes not only close but fade entirely, as in not there anymore. I couldn't help but smile as I spent some time experimented a bit with this.

I started by reducing my size to that of what a normal human would look like, it really wasn't a pleasant feeling having my bones and organs compressed like that but I felt it had to be done. Next was retracting my extra arms and legs, leaving me with just the two sets that I needed. I took far more effort than I'd like to admit to retract my beautiful scales, both physically and emotionally, I loved them greatly. As I found myself standing for the first time on just two legs as my tails receded. Looking back into the pond I found a human with tanned skin, multi-colored hair and... no ears... I hate ears so much, I spent several weeks trying before finally giving up and using my hair to cover where they were supposed to be and tracked the tribe down.

Apparently a passing Star-born saw what I was doing and followed suit, as did more soon after, and before I knew what was going on all the Star-born now had human forms and were using them to personally guide the humans. At first I thought it was because they actually cared but apparently they just wanted to set themselves up as the rulers of the world.

Oh well, I could feel that that was what needed to happen, gave the humans something to follow. I could feel in my very existence that the power that created us wanted this for us. In spite of everything I can't really see a downside to letting things play out the way they are, random lesser Star-born not withstanding... the humans have been worshiping the feathered serpent for the last few hundred years...

I get the feeling the next few centuries are going to be fun!


End file.
